Compactors have been developed for soil compaction as well as asphalt compaction. The present application is applicable to both such contexts and is applicable to all compactors.
In a paving context, a paving machine distributes hot paving material over a surface such as a road or parking lot. One or more compactors follow the paving machine to compact the material to a desired density and obtain an acceptable surface finish. Most commonly; the compacting process is performed with double drum compactors and pneumatic tire compactors. Double drum compactors, having a front drum and a back drum, which serve to propel the machine and compact the asphalt to a suitable state via the weight of the compactor and in some instances a vibratory eccentric weight within the drum. Pneumatic tire compactors, having a front set of tires and a rear set of tires, which serve to propel machine and compact the asphalt to a suitable state via the weight of the compactor. Completing compaction can often require multiple passes across the asphalt mat with a compactor.
Compaction of a construction material is recognized as being important for improving the stability of the material in construction operations such as soils and asphalt pavement. By compacting the surface, soil strength and stability can be increased to the magnitude required by the design. State Highway Agencies and contractors are concerned about quality control of the quality and/or extent of compaction of various types of terrains.